Kylo Ren (Ben Solo) and Rey : A love story
by cosmiccutiee
Summary: Kylo Ren comes face to face with his love for Rey and is ready to claim her as his. After their passionate kiss he dies but is only saved by the huge sacrifice Rey makes for him. Despite Ben being the jealous type with quite a temper he passionately fights for her and does everything he can to keep Rey in the light by his side and she struggles to succumb to the dark side.
1. Chapter 1

Kylo Ren (Ben Solo) and Rey Chapter 1 : Sacrifices

_(Disclaimer: Hello everyone I am new to Star Wars ! I had never really paid too much attention to it since recently. As a child I was never really drawn to it until now so please bare with me if I do not get the details spot on. This is completely made for fun ! I really enjoyed the story between Kylo Ren and Rey and felt like they deserved a little more intimacy and romance. So this is to you my fellow Reylo fans ! I wanted to create this because I did not see many fanfic stories on this pair. Anyways, enjoy ! Feedback is welcome) _

Rey lay dying in the arms of her once enemy. Kylo Ren held her dead body after her battle with Palpatine. Rey had no idea just how much she really meant to him and it tore him inside to watch the only person that understood him die. Why did this happen? Just as he was finally coming so close to the idea of love. She had sparked something in him. It was like a small flame that only grew into a wildfire after every battle with her and after every encounter he had with her alone within each other's mind. He could feel the tension from the very beginning. This woman had saved his life even after she was the one who tried to kill him and now it was his turn to return the favor.

He pulled her body close to his, one hand behind her head and the other around her waist. This was the absolute worst moment he had ever lived to see and feel, he pulled away to look at her with burning eyes reached his hand out and placed it on her body and transferred his very essence into her. He would die for her. He knew he loved her. The pain ripped him apart but he knew he would rather die than live a life without her in it. He transferred his life force into her seconds later he felt her hand over his. Her eyes illuminated with life again

"Ben" her eyes searched for answers. He looked into hers so tenderly not saying a word but she knew why. Rey thanked him with a most passionate kiss, both arms on the sides of his face. The kiss they both have secretly been wanting but keep starving themselves of. At last he had experienced the sweetest moment of life before collapsing to the ground

"Ben ! " Rey screamed in anguish "no no no ben !" Tears streamed down Rey's face and now it was her turn to suffer. "Why'd you do it ben you didn't have to ! " she choked up her own words. She closed her eyes and focused. She had already saved his life once before why wouldn't she be able to do it again. She knew she was weak and had just came back from being dead herself but she pushed anyway with all her might. While placing both hands on Ben's chest she felt herself being suctioned into another realm a dark realm. It felt cold and evil. She saw herself walking on a pool of black water. There was hardly any light in this realm and she looked around desperately. "Where am I ?" she called out. She wondered how she ended up hear when she was just trying to use her force to bring back ben.

"Rey" she heard her name being whispered. "Ben is that you ? where are you?" she called out She continued onward and passed many corpses a long the way. The place wreaked of death. She kept moving forward until she came across a familiar body. "Ben!" she ran to him. His cold body layover the black water. She bent down over him and felt nothing but darkness. She felt all the pain that he had endured in life and felt his sadness all his anger and the evil that he had harbored within him. Rey put her left hand over his heart and extracted some of the dark force that dwelled within him. As she did this she felt the surge of pain rip thru into her hand all the way through her body. She saw Ben's childhood trauma, she saw Ben murdering his father, she saw all the death and destruction that was caused by Kylo Ren and she felt him. His very being. After all, they were 2 sides of the same coin. She wasn't going to accept his death. She wasn't going to lose her other half. She cried out and screamed. It hurt ! Ben's soul hurt and from this moment forward she swore she would do everything in her power to heal him and protect him. She fully absorbed it all and locked it away inside her. She pulled away panting and switched over to her right hand and transferred her force of life into Ben. She sent his energy straight from her heart bringing him just enough life to barely resuscitate him. As soon as Ben opened his eyes Rey was thrown out of the dark realm she had just been in to save him.

Ben's hand clutched Rey's so tightly. He could not believe this woman had saved him yet again. But why try so hard and again he thought. Immediately he embraced her yet again but this time he was very weak. "Don't move too much ben, you're barely alive. If i had given you more force I would have died again." she half laughed half cried. Tears rolled down her cheeks and onto his. "I thought I lost you" she put her hand on his face and caressed it so tenderly. She got close to him and whispered "I love you" before locking her lips onto his.

In this moment Ben knew that the force had brought her to him because they belonged together. He swore to himself he was gonna devote his very being to loving her and protecting such a sweet being. No one had ever sacrificed a bit of themselves for him. No one but Rey.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2 A desperate Confession

Reylo Chp 2 : A desperate Confession.

Rey and Ben had taken refuge in a secluded location. It was a woodsy area, private, dark and cold. Rey had set up camp where she would continue to heal her new found lover. For once in her sad lonely life she had somebody... Her face illuminated by an orange glow due to the burning embers of the fire. She was calm and so full of worry. She peeked over her shoulder and looked at Ben's sleeping form. His black wavy hair against the paleness of his skin was seductive. His pronounced jaw , the daggers of eyes he had it all turned Rey's heart to mush. It made all the battles she had with him difficult. She wanted to kill him before but at the same time wanted to strip him of his lightsaber, helmet and everything else and explore the man underneath. The man underneath the mask. His mystery seduced her curiosity about the dark side . He was still very weak but most importantly alive.

It was a very risky act of Rey to have brought him back. Her brows furrowed as glimpses of her teleporting to another void flashed through her. She winced at the pain she felt during the exchange of the force that surged through them both. She felt something a bit off within her but she just couldn't really pinpoint the feeling or what it was, a sort of emptiness, something different. She shrugged it off before getting up and walking towards the sleeping man. She knelt besides him and brushed her hand against his pale cheek. He was cold but not for long thanks to the fire she had set up. She then placed her hand on his chest again and continued to transfer more life force into him. She inhaled then exhaled and closed her eyes. Again flashes of darkness flashed through her body. She felt the darkness as it wrapped its sinisters wings arounf her body. The darkness was overpowering her it was all around her she could sense it. Her breathing began to get heavier when suddenly she felt a leathery hand quickly snatch up her hand. She opened her eyes and gasped as she saw more than a hundred rocks come clashing down to the ground. She looked down and met Ben's dark eyes. His face full of worry.  
"Rey" he whispered. "Stop" he whispered before pulling her closer to him. "You went to the dark side didn't you. I saw it. Do not be afraid I can teach you how to control it". He tightened the grip on her hand. "I … I don't know what that was". Her voice was a bit stiff. He managed to sit up and but both her hands in his and held them oh so ever tightly. "Thank You Rey , for saving my life …. I swear I will always devote my life to you… Please … join me. We can rule together and this time I mean it not as comrades in battle but as a man and woman. Please be by my side. I can protect you from any more of snoke's allegiances, I can protect you from any enemies that may follow. I can show you the way as you can show me. I know you feel it too. This connection we have, this bond. We have always found a way to reach out to one another through space and time no matter where we are you know I am always with you as you are with me. We are connected by fate. We can no longer deny fate Rey. We belong by each others side. Be my woman". HIs heartfelt plea vibrated through her very being. It was true. She knew that somehow fate had brought them together. She also knew that he balanced her light and she balanced his darkness. She had helped resolve a conflict within that changed him forever. A moment had passed as she digested everything Ben had just said. Their eyes locked onto one another and Rey could see the hunger in his eyes, the yearning and this sense of sweetness she so desperately wanted to discover. She wanted to learn more about him too

She leaned in close. Their lips were almost touching. She could feel his breath on hers, their lips just barely touching. "Yes" she whispered . Her lips grazed his as she said this and finally they embraced each other again. He put his arms tightley around her and quickly but gently laod her down . he got on top of her and placed both hands abover her head. Ben admired her beauty and feminine figure under him

Rey's breathe had increased and she had this sort of scared expression on her face. "Whats wong ?" She looked up at him nervousley. "No one.. No ones ever, well I have never been with anyone before". Ben could see teh color in her face change. Her face was heating up. Ben smiled "And I've never met anyone who has captured my attention until now". He came down closer to her and placed a gentle kiss on her neck. It made her twitch and she let out a slight moan. She had never felt anything like it. He placed more and more and they became heavier with each kiss. She tasted salty due to what they had just been through but really it just woke the sexual animalistic nature he did not know he had. She couldnt continue holding in her heavy breathing so she continued to allow her herself to let out tiny moans. She started heating up but not just from her face, she felt a new warm sensation in her most private of parts. "You like this? " He whispered into her ear. His lips gently kissing and nibbling at her ear. He came face to face with her to receive an answer. "Yes" … "I told you before I can take whatever I want, I get anything I want including you". Rey wasn't even surprised, guess he really was still arrogant as ever even though he was literally just dead hours before but Rey didn't care at the moment. If it were any other moment she would have been ready to bark back any snotty little remark she could think of. But at this moment she felt kinda into it which was all new and strange yet exciting. She wanted to experience new things, new things with Ben Solo.

"I can take this too" He said As he slowly moved his fingers from her lips slowly down her neck. His fingers continued to slither down onto her breasts, it trickled down her stomach down a few inches below her belly button. Her chest rose up and down with every excited breathe. She couldn't take the tension between them anymore. "This game we've been playing has gone on for far too long. I want you". He said with serious yet lustful eyes. She cracked her lips open in reply "Then take me". Ben was almost shocked at her response. He was very nervous considering he had never been with anyone sexually either but he was anxious and happy to experience such pleasures of the flesh with someone he loved. He looked her in the eyes, "I love you and I want you to know that you're safe with me." Her heart ached with those words and she was quick in response. "I love you too".

He closed his eyes and pinned her to the floor, one hand was already caressing her breasts. He cupped one with his hand and gently squeezed. As he kissed her shoulders he moved down towards her ragged top and with his teeth he slowly slid it off. It had turned to rags at this point . He slid the other side down her breasts bounced right out. He was surprised by the size actually. Her outfit really did no justice to the figure that was hiding underneath it. He bent down to receive both her breasts with kisses too as he slowly slid her ragged pants down. He had to take a moment to admire her in all her glory. Her physique enamored him even further. "You're beautiful " He kissed the center of her belly down to her inner thighs. He took one look up at her before kissing her most sensitive place. She let out a loud gasp. He looked up at her while licking her, tasting her and exploring her womanhood.

He could feel all the blood flowing and gorging through his manhood. He was getting very excited at this point. Rey got up and removed his shirt then proceeded to unbuckle his pants. Moments after his member fully burst out. She blushed , she had never seen anything like it or one at all. He was big, she thought to herself . He put his hand under her chin and raised her head up to meet his gaze. "Don't be afraid". She smiled at him "I'm not".

Moments later Ben crawled towards her, grabbed her by the thighs and pulled her towards him. She was completely exposed to him and so was he. He bent down to give her a quick kiss before placing a hand on his cock. "Are you ready ?" he asked. She nodded and bit her bottom lip. He then slowly placed himself outside her entrance and slowly pushed through. She silently winced in pain. Her walls well incredibly tight. "Am I hurting you?". She nodded "It's okay". Ben gently thrusted in and out letting out a masculine moan. He had never felt anything like it. It was warm and wet and tight, it just felt so good he thought. He continued the pace and soon both were enjoying the ecstasy together. He bent down to kiss her everytime she looked as though she was in pain, comforting her and showing her that despite all the violent acts she had seen him in, he was actually a gentle and caring guy. She had placed both hands on his abdomen. Feeling up his muscular body only turned her on even more. He was such a man and he was hers now.

She began to follow his pace faster and faster. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined Ben Solo would be the one to claim her virginity. Or she his but she felt happy and proud especially after all that they had been though. Both of them enjoyed each other's bodies, their hearts felt connected, they felt connected. They were finally joined not just by fate, or the force, or by love but by their bodies. Their romantic ritual was proof of just how much they desperately wanted eachother even though both were stubborn to accept that they wanted this for so long.

Moments later Ben let out a loud gasp. He tilted his back with his eyes closed. Rey could feel his body shake. He pulled out and Rey could feel his seed spill out of her and drip down below. He kissed her and gasped. His orgasm was magical, even though she wasn't able to orgasm due to the amount of pain she was in she still felt proud.

"Rey" he whispered " Only I can have you like this" Still gasping he looked into her eyes "Only me". She pulled him closer to her face "Only you Ben, I am yours".

To Be Continued…

(Hey everyone ! sorry i suck at writing sexual scenes. I'm not very good when it comes to describing those things. I tend to overthink too much haha but anyway I hope you still enjoyed it. Sorry this chapter was so long I really wanted to take my time with it because I wanted to create something I would be satisfied with. I'll try to upload the next chapter next week just bare with me because I work a lot and go to University. Thanks ! Also please feel free to leave a review. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Reylo Chapter 3 : Visions

(Just want to say thank you to keyeslj30 for the review ! I appreciate it so much and to everyone who takes the time to read my crappy stories ! Sorry it has been taking me some time to write a new chapter I just have been struggling with some writers block. I hope everyone has been safe during this pandemic. Much Love to all)

Rey woke up with an arm around her waist and for a split second she almost jumped up in self defense before realizing the passion that took place here last night. Her face felt warm and her stomach felt like it was made out of goo just remembering how the man who took her virginity was her once sworn enemy. She almost giggled and just smiled dumbley at herself. She couldn't believe it. She almost felt like a little girl getting all gooey and mushy inside over a cute boy. She looked down and got butterflies at the sight of Ben's strong arm that held her so in place almost as if she wouldn't escape. His arm was pale and smooth, she could see every little hair, every masculine vein that peeked through his skin. HIs firm grip made her feel safe. She turned to look at him and kept admiring his male beauty.

Perfection, she thought.

Rey slowly got up so as to not wake him up and gently moved his arm to the side. He was a heavy sleeper she thought to herself. She needed to get up and stretch for a bit. She wasn't one to sit around all day anyway.

As she made her way into the forest she got an eerie feeling. Something was definitely amiss and she couldn't help but feel as if she was being watched. "Rey" she heard whispers. Looking around scanning the trees and bushes she saw no one. "Rey"... "Who's there !?" she demanded.

"Rey.. Rey .. Rey.. why didn't you do it" she was spinning in circles trying to locate the origin of the voice within the mist but it sounded neither near or far, Oh god where the trees talking to her? The trees started looking like tall menacing creatures. Feeling cold and scared, the energy and heaviness of pure evil became stronger, something dark was looming over her and wanted to take control. Rey shut her eyes and covered her ears with her hands but she could still hear the annoying whispers then the flashes came. She saw death, Glimpses of corpses , chaos and blood. She was panting now "Stop" … "Stop!" she shook her head in denial. She saw herself again but it wasn't really her. She saw herself in the dark cloak again, her sith form. Her body vibrated with power that she couldn't seem to fully control.

she screamed before feeling someone grab her arm.

"Rey ! It's me! … It's me". She looked up at Ben through watery eyes. She could see giant rocks floating in the air around her for a few seconds before they came crashing down around her and Ben. "What's wrong what happened? I thought you ran off.. I thought I lost you". She could hear the worry in Ben's voice. Her heart was pounding but Ben's touch and kisses were comforting. She had never felt such safety, such tenderness and love. She basked in the safety of his embrace and did not let go. Pushing her visions to the back of her mind she looked into his eyes, she knew she couldn't hide the truth from Ben. They were a diad after all, connected by souls, they were one.

He looked down onto her eyes and he knew. "You saw it again didn't you ? .. It's okay. I can help you control that darkness. You're not alone Rey. You have me… always ". Holding her hands in his, his protective instincts were firing up, he wanted nothing more than to be there for her especially considering all he put her through these past couple of weeks . You would think that after Palpatine's death the darkness would be gone. He was truly worried because there was no reason he could come up with that would result in such dark evil visions. "Fight it" he said before she simply nodded.

The next morning they were back with the resistance base. Rey and Ben were given their own bunker. Ben had gotten all kinds of odd looks by the resistance which resulted in Rey having to explain that he had actually saved her life and had turned to the light side. If he wasn't the son of Lea and Han Solo the resistance probably wouldn't have welcomed him so easily or at all. Finn looked him up and down not letting his guard down. He still had his doubts about Ben and wasn't too trusting of the ex supreme leader. "Thanks … thanks for saving Rey".. Finn had a stern look on his face, he couldn't hide his jealousy nor his doubts about the new member but he knew he had to be grateful regardless.

Ben stepped in closer in front of Finn; they were a few inches apart "Of course, I'd do anything to protect what's mine". Rey stood still a little shook by the words that just came from his mouth. He was so masculine so protective and fierce. Ready to eliminate anything that threatened his intimacy or place by Reys side as his man. They stood there for a moment before Finn broke the ice, "Good". He stared him down for a couple more seconds before turning away.

"Cmon Ben lets go " Rey and Ben were on their way to their designated rooms at the base. All eyes were on them. You couldn't blame them. Just a couple weeks before they were trying to kill each other and tear eachother down. But what not many knew was that they were a dyad, star crossed lovers and that was FINAL.


	4. Chap 4 Searching The Ends Of The Galaxy

Reylo Chp 4 : Searching the ends of the galaxy

(Note: Please don't hesitate to leave a review ! All comments are welcome ! Are you guys and gals liking the story? Thanks !)

Rey and Ben entered their room . Both of them were exhausted from their long journeys. It had been a long and insane 24 hours and both of them had seemingly escaped death. Ben took a look around the room, admiring and appreciating his second chance at life as Ben Solo . He was grateful to finally have a place to call home. The room was simple, monochromatic, and not as fancy as his old quarters back when he was Kylo but ... it was more than enough. He looked around and his eyes set on Rey's form. So feminine, elegant yet fierce. She was his woman now he thought which only resulted in that warm feeling inside his stomach he would always get when he would encounter her before but now he could finally touch her and do as he pleased.

He smirked before rushing to her and scooping her off her feet. His strong arms held her so tightly. "Ben!". She giggled not expecting his swift moves and they just stared at each other smiling like two fools in love. He looked at her so tenderly. "I love you .. Rey". He was serious now. Her heart fired up again and she just gave him her biggest smile. "I love you too Ben". His face warmed up and he playfully growled at her before throwing her on the bed. She just laughed as he crawled up on the white bed and got on top of her. Both his hands above her head "You drive me crazy woman" he whispered. She gave him a sarcastic look "Say's the man that chased me all through the galaxy, planet after planet. You would always call out to me with your mind. It's a miracle I haven't gone mad". He loved hearing how crazy he sounded to her. "Good" he whispered to her before planting kisses on her neck. "Any man would go to the ends of the galaxy to hunt a woman like you". His words tickled her ear and sent goosebumps down her spine. He turned to look into her eyes and caressed her cheeks with his thumb. He lowered himself and laid down resting his head on her belly.

He would treasure these moments with her forever. He placed kisses on her belly and placed a hand on it. "Imagine we had a child". Her eyes widened in surprise. "Ben ! what are you saying". She laughed nervously. "Well I've never really thought about being a mother actually ! I don't believe I'd make the best mom considering all the time I set aside for my training. I've devoted myself for the jedi order . Growing up in the wastelands living day by day never really gave me a chance to think about kids since I could barely take care of myself. But if it's with you I'll consider". He smiled up at her. " I think our child would be the coolest child in the galaxy".

Rey was twirling her fingers around Ben's dark wavy hair. "Well having a father as crazy and mad as you and a strong willed mother then I agree we would make one unstable child".

He admired her every word, he looked at her like a little boy who had just fallen in love for the first time. She enamoured him without much effort. Ben got up and towered over her with one arm held out "Come". She hadn't realized just how hot he looked all dirty and in tight clothes. His clothes were tattered and stained, he was practically in rags. They really put each other through hell and survived it, she thought. His pants tight enough to see his bulge. His tight ripped up black long sleeve, the scar on his face which was her fault but lowkey a blessing in disguise. It added to his rugged look. It was nice seeing him in something less bulky considering she was so used to seeing him in that long black coat that hid his masculine figure. She snapped out of her trance and took his hand. He led her to the bathroom area that was in front of the bed. The room was monochromatic just as everything else . Black and white was the standard it seemed. The center of the room was a big bath tub big enough for two. Perfect.

Ben didn't waste a moment before pulling up his shirt above his shoulders, he glanced over at her before completely taking it off. He was so seductive. The way his dark eyes eyed her made her body tingle.

Rey was still very shy about revealing herself to Ben even though they had just made love. "Take it off". Ben had reached into her mind. He had heard her thoughts about her shyness. Rey didnt realize he was a bit of a closeted perv. He loved to look, at least at her only. Rey could see him practically devouring her with his hungry eyes. They stood in the bathroom surrounded by that same awkward sexual tension they always seemed to suffer from. "I'll take it off for you then". Her heart skipped a beat and she hardly had a chance to move before he appeared before in a blink of an eye. She loved his eagerness and hunger, she enjoyed the fact that he was being so dominant. Rey had always been the one on top in almost every situation but she was losing this situation in particular. She slowly nodded. She gasped and totally didn't expect for Ben to rip her top right open which exposed her breasts in an instant. He bent down and fully coped one of breasts as he licked and caressed the other. She tilted her head back and let out a slight moan as he began to suck one of her pink nipples. Her moans brought nothing but joy to his ears; it was the nicest thing he had ever heard in his miserable life. He knelt before her and ripped her thin pants or whatever remained of her rags with his teeth. She gasped again, a bit scared but intrigued with the show he was putting on. He scooped her up again before he stood up and placed her in the bath tub. Luckily it was actually big enough for both of them.

Both of them enjoyed sharing the small warm and wet space. It was intimate, beautiful but most importantly beautiful. They washed each other and simply let their walls down. In this moment there was nobody else in the world but them. After they bathed they made their way to their bedroom. Rey threw herself on the bed . She was grateful to have a bed and someone to share it with. Back on jakku she had to get pieces of trash and form it to imitate a bed. It was quite miserable. She recalled when Kylo told her that she was nothing, nobody, but not to him. Those words had rung through her head and sent vibrations through her body for days after that. It had been all she could think of and now both of them were at the resistance base sharing a room. Rey wondered what it would have been like if she took his hand and went to the dark side…. It was tempting.

Ben laid next to her before rolling over to admire the beautiful empress that was next to him. " I should have just killed all your friends and kidnapped you," Ben said jokingly. Her eyes widened and his little remark was met with a smack to the side of his head. "Don't say that !" . She giggled. "You're just worth the chase and it's fun". He looked at her with those seductive eyes. They almost put her in a trance. His eyes were like a trap she willingly wanted to be trapped in.

She quickly jumped onto him and sat on his crotch. "You look so beautiful on top of me". She slowly started cradling herself in a perfect position. She could feel the heat and pulse between their legs. She wanted it.

She could already feel his hard cock which only made her grind on it more seductively. She removed her towel revealing her slim figure. She looked like the empress she was and Ben was ready to treat her like one. She crawled on him like a succubus. He had tried to get up to kiss her but Rey placed a hand on his chest and pushed him down. He looked surprised but he knew he was in for something good. Rey was already getting really wet at this point and her pussy throbbed with excitement and she just couldnt wait any longer. She had always been the one to rush into things by nature. With that she flung his towel off of him which revealed his already fully erect member, she rose only to sit back down on his cock. Ben let out a small gasp. The tip of his cock felt like bliss when it entered her little tight wet walls. It felt so warm, wet and tight around his cock. This woman was literally rocking his world. She rode him slowly before picking up the pace. He placed his hands at her waist and did not plan on letting go. "Fuck" he whispered before looking up at her. "You feel so fucking good". Rey gained all the confidence she could muster and completely lost herself. He felt so good her pussy felt all the tension. She continued riding until finally she achieved her release. She moaned and started shaking as she orgasmed. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. It was like heaven...Moments later Ben was met with the same release. She let herself drop into his arms and he held her ever so tightly until both succumbed into the night.

(Thank You to anyone who took the time to read this chapter ! Please leave a review. It encourages me to keep writing and really motivates me ! I can't wait to show you where this story will lead. I do plan to take it in a darker direction in the next chapter and add a bit more of a jealous Ben ! Thanks ! Also please be safe during this pandemic and wash your hands! Bye 3)


	5. Chapter 5

Reylo Chapter 5 : The dead can speak

(Again thank you so much for the review Keyeslj30, I will be shouting out my reviewers. I will be taking the wheel towards a darker direction ! Please enjoy )

A small amount of blue light escaped between the curtains which slightly illuminated the room with a blue hue. It must have been early in the morning. Rey could hear the sounds of the resistance's early birds walking about doing their daily routines around the base. She turned over only to see that Ben was gone but she did find a note that said " Went out to train, will be back later, love you". Those simple words brought a smile to her face. She was still in denial over the sudden turn of events and it still felt unreal. He was family now , they were a couple, which they still had to properly announce to everyone.

She threw the white sheets over to the side before stretching and brushing her teeth. As Rey was fixing her buns she froze as she heard that cryptid voice_ "__The dark side of the force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural" . _Her blood froze and she quickly looked around to see if anyone was fucking with her. That bastard Palpatine. Even in death that monster still haunted her. _"The dead speak"_ the voice came again. She took a few steps back shaking her head in denial, not understanding how he could still communicate with her. _"We are connected by blood, You can't deny your path, You can't deny who .. you are. Feel the anger and let the rage flow within you. Start by destroying everything that hurt you from the very beginning" . _

Using the force Rey communicated back "Get the Fuck out of my head !" which was only followed by Palpatine's ugly and witch like laughter. Rey looked up at the mirror that was in front of her only to scream and jump as she saw Palpatine in the reflection. In wicked horror his nasty burnt hands reached out to her only to strike her with force lightning. She screamed in pain and shock only to realize that this was very real.

As lightning struck she flew and hit the white brick wall behind her. She moaned out in pain. The force lightning surged through her body from head to toe down to every fiber in being. "What did you do to me !?" She screamed in anger. Her body vibrated differently, she felt unnatural feelings of hate. She furrowed her brows and she managed to stand up to collect herself. When she looked up at the mirror again she saw herself. Her sith form staring back at her, clothed in all black. "NOOO !" Rey punched the mirror in anger. She felt the cuts dig into her knuckles before blood began to spill onto the white tiles before. Her heart beating fast. She needed to get away she thought. She sensed something bad , She sensed danger that would only be manifested by her and she couldnt bring herself to lose anymore people she cared about, not her resistance comrades, Not Finn, Poe, Rose, Chewy, not Ben….

She wrapped her wounds and grabbed her Saber and a few things before heading out of her quarters.

She peeked out the door before catching a droid's eye. "Hey you" she called out to the droid. "Please attend to my bathroom and clean it within the next ten minutes". "Yes master Rey". She opened the door to let the droid in. She wouldn't let Ben find out about her little accident in the bathroom . He would have to tell him she hurt herself in training. She clutched her head. What was she going to do now. She knew Ben would only interrogate her with questions she just couldn't hide. If she stayed, she didn't know if she would manage to contain herself and she left she knew it would break Ben's heart. If he came along with her she was afraid it would not result into something good. "Fuck". She needed to do what felt right.

Rey made her way towards the ship parking area before being stopped by Finn. She felt eerily annoyed. "Rey, were are you going? We don't have missions."

She snapped "That's none of your business now is it, It doesn't matter where i'm going or not, leave me alone … Finn". His eyes widened not expecting her snotty reply, especially since she had never spoken to him like that. "What's gotten into you ! What's wrong ? I've never disrespected you Rey". Her eye twitched as soon as she saw Poe behind him. "Is something the matter here?" He asked. "Can you two not be on my ass for 5 minutes" she barked. Her eyes pierced through his. "Well you know everything we do needs to be reported to me because i'm the General" Poe said. "Report this" she said before using the force to lift some nearby boxes she was gonna use to throw at them before being stopped. A hand stopped her midway and the boxes dropped behind Finn and Poe, completely unaware of what was about to hit them. "What's gotten into you?" He asked, curiosity in his eyes. He reached into her mind and asked privately _"What are you doing? You're not acting like yourself. No one knows you like I do Rey, don't be afraid .. you can tell me"._

Fuck, she was caught. Here we go. She rolled her eyes in complete annoyance. "Don't roll your eyes at me". Ben towered over her like a dark mountain. He pulled his hand closer to him, upset that she dared to disrespect him like that. She shook her head "I'm sorry Finn, Poe, I woke up on the wrong side of the bed today". Before pulling her hand away from Ben's grip. Ben looked at the two young men, all three of them with the same look of confusion in their eyes. Something was up and this behavior was unlike Rey. "I'll take care of this woman" Ben assured them before jogging to catch up to his girl who had already headed towards the woods. "Hey ! Rey ! You can't hide from me forever, and that means your feelings too. We're a dyad don't you ever forget that". Those words tempting her to calm down but the anger building inside for no reason still burned.

She blinked and saw a quick vision of dead bodies laid out on sand burst into tears when she saw who they were. "Ben.. promise me" She said through broken tears. He moved closer to her closing the space between them. "Promise me Ben that everything is going to be okay. Please tell me anything that will put my mind at ease anything ". He embraced her into his husky build.

One hand behinf her head. " If our love is just a dream Rey I never want to wake up because I cant do this without you. You breathed more life into me in more ways than one". He put both hands on her tiny shoulders "I promise you, you are not alone, You have me by your side whether good or bad. And if you feel yourself straying into the dark side I will always… always search this entire fucking galaxy for you to bring you back by my side. I promise". Tears streamed down her cheeks. His masculine deep voice sent shivers down her spine. Ben placed his lips on her and passionately reassured her with his lips. She wished this moment could last forever.

She placed a hand on his torso and took in his scent. Making sure she would never forget that cool dark scent. "I know what you saw Rey. I felt your fear and anger and came running back here as soon as I heard your screams. I felt pain but realized it wasn't my own. Then I saw blood. It was palpatine..". She looked up at him shocked. " He put a finger on her chest "You are open to me Rey, I can access you just like you can access me. I know what that's like I've been there. I'm going to help you bring that under control. Just because I abandoned myself as Kylo does not mean I am not entirely all good. I am still bound to darkness ever so slightly due to my lineage. My mother and uncle were in touch with both sides but were masters at controlling which side they were on. So can you. Just as I have these couple of days. Don't let it consume you. Trust your gut, trust the force. You already know nothing good ever comes from the dark side of the force".

She shook her head in agreement. He looked at her and warned her " The dark side can be very seductive. It also blinds and gives false hope. You may feel powerful but you won't flourish, the dark side will drain every fiber of your being until you are nothing and there's no power left".

"It did seduce me, Kylo was very seductive and I did want him and deprived myself from that urge". She smirked in a seductive way. Ben just stared at her blankley a little jealous even though she was still talking about him.

Ben put his hand out " Lets go Woman".

To be continued ….


	6. Chp 6 : The Dark Side is Always Sexier

Reylo Chp 6 : The Dark side is always sexier

(This chapter was super fun to write ! I'm excited to see where I can take this story and i cant wait for you all to read it ! Please please pleaseeee leave me a review, they make my day 100x better. Thank you)

He took her hand in his and led her back to their base. Ben could sense her unease, her confliction. It scared him. He didn't want to lose her again. Not ever. He didn't realize that during his thoughts of worry he was clenching Rey's hand very tightly. "Ow Ben , you're hurting me". With that he quickly released his tight grip into a less tight hold. "Sorry'. He said softly

As soon as they entered the base everyone saw them holding hands. Poe looked a little uncomfortable. They were not used to seeing something so out of the ordinary. Poe had always grown to like and appreciate Rey, and until recently he had harbored quite the little crush. Seeing them walk in like that kinda broke his heart and he knew it was killing Finn on the inside too. Everyone stared as they made their way to the front of their chambers. Ben caught the attention of a droid and ordered it to bring them food. He realized they had not gotten anything to eat. Moments later they were sitting on a table for 2, eating toast with jelly over 2 cups of coffee. He smiled "I never thought we would get to sit next to each other and have breakfast… It's really nice". Rey got up to place a kiss on Ben's forehead. HIs words always warmed her soul but she couldn't help to feel a twinge of fear and guilt especially now that she was getting these very odd calls to the dark. She didn't know if Ben would ever forgive her but she knew it would break his heart and everything he had fought for.

"I never imagined it either but I am glad. You've tempted me and seduced me and now you have me here in this room .. alone with you" she said flirtingly as she caressed his face. Before he knew it she had pounced on him. She was now sitting on his lap, running both hands through his hair, she kissed him, those big lips of his. She straddled him , moving her hips in a seductive way, feeling him getting hard beneath her.

She would miss this… and with that thought. Ben stopped kissing her and looked down at her with piercing eyes. He grabbed her wrists tightly not caring if he was too rough. "What the hell do you mean youre gonna miss this ?" He barked. The way he yelled and looked at her reminded her of Kylo. It kinda turned her on but fuck, he heard her thoughts.

"Ben, no it's just…. If I ever were to lose you I would miss this". She felt so stupid, what she was saying was so stupid. "Why are you even thinking that!". He was pissed.

Rey's eyes began to water She didn't like being yelled by him. She felt guilty. "It's because the dark side of the force keeps calling out to me and I'm afraid… I'm afraid something is out to get me and I feel it within. I saw him Ben. I don't know how but I know he is alive somehow. Somehow I think maybe he might have cloned himself. This morning I felt myself lose control so I lashed out and for a split moment It conroled me. I felt like hurting and causing pain. So yes Im scared …. I'm scared to lose this and scared to lose you".

Ben picked her up as he stood. She looked small in his big arms. "What can I do to help ? Or make that go away". Eyes of concern took over. "If i go over to the dark side to help you Rey I don't know If I can come back. We would be forces to be reckoned with, We would destroy everything we fought so hard to protect, do you understand that?". She nodded . "Promise me that If I ever lose control you would find a way to stop me… I would never be able to live with myself If I ever hurt you".

"I would drag you back into the light as long as I still have this body. I would drag you by the hair If I have too" Our bond is sacred and we are bound to one another no matter what side we are on. You're stuck with me forever". He whispered in her ear. Ben could see the goose bumps that went down her arms when he said that. He sat at the edge of the bed, her still wrapped around him. Rey pushed him back and began to kiss him like if it would be the last. "Relax this won't be the last time ... trust me. I'd capture you if I must". He winked. "It won't be the first time you capture me anyway". she giggled. They made love through the night. Both their hearts and souls connecting into one being. In that moment Rey had lost all fear and worry.

Rey had woken up in the middle of the night with watery eyes from a nightmare. She turned to see Ben was fast asleep and lightly snoring. She places a kiss on his forehead as he slept. " I love you" she whispered. She laid down again thinking about her nightmare. She dreamt about Jakku. The thought of that name made her blood boil. She was harboring hate towards that wretched planet of dust. She wanted to destroy it considering how all its occupants treated her like scum and with disrespect. She dreamt of its destruction and saw the bodies of merchants and trade workers, and other creatures who'd spit on her or try to rob her of whatever she had. She already had nothing to begin with. _"Kill the scum". _She heard the faint voice in her head. _"Kill them, they never cared about you". _"NO" She whispered rocking back and forth clutching her knees. She led out a few tears. It was getting harder and harder to fight the urge to kill and destroy. When she shut her eyes she had another vision. This time she saw the Jakku scum robbing the resistance base. She saw them taking even more from her. Robbing her. She held deep resentment towards that planet. For being left there all alone and for being treated like she was a nobody. She remembered the nights she almost starved to death, the nights where she had to fight off perverts who wanted their nasty ways with her, she remembered feeling bored and lost without a sense of purpose.

She clenched her teeth and with that as if her body moved on it's own she quietly jumped out of bed, grabbed her lightsaber, a black coat and quietly reached the door. She turned to look at Ben as she slid the hood over her head. She turned to look at the white door blankly. If she went and did this now she didn't know where or what path this would lead her too. But it was something she needed to do. "Forgive me Ben" she said before leaving.

She quietly escaped the building and slithered her way into the parking lot again. This time making sure she there was no one around. It was hard to see through the blanket of mist that covered the parking lot. She peeked her head out and couldn't see a thing. Dammit. She quietly and quickly ran across the lot to the falcon. Once she reached it she stopped right in her tracks at the sound of a cough. She turned around to see Poe. That sneaky fucking Poe.

"Just where do you think you're going young lady?". Poe said as he was getting uncomfortably close. She had to shake him off quick without raising any suspicion. They were going to find out about her absence anyway and she would have to keep them outta her hair by morning. Rey tried her best to sound calm and normal "I just forgot to get something from my ship, I cant sleep". Poe got even closer which made her stomach twist. I mean he wasn't an ugly guy but this was her general now and it was oddly strange. She took steps back but he got even closer until she was backed into a corner against the ship. Poe placed a hand on the hunk of junk behind her. His face 3 inches from her now. "Why are you with him Rey, You know he killed his own father and he would have killed you too". His eyes staring at her seductively. She scoffed and slapped his arm away. "You know nothing about him !". She didn't want to scream and bring attention to their location. She tried to move to the side but he yanked her back to where she was with brute force. Rey could smell alcohol on his breath. He was drunk… that impulsive trigger happy fool. She looked at him with eyes set to kill giving him a warning. He stared at her lips and her heart skipped a beat. His look reminded him of the men who would try to rape her back in Jakku. He quickly pressed his lips on hers but she immediately slapped him and pushed him off and waved a hand in his face as he drunkenly stumbled back. "You will let me leave and not ask questions and you will tell nobody". She scowled.

Poe drunkingley replied "I will let you leave, not ask questions, and tell nobody". Before stumbling back. "Now go back to your post and be quiet" she demanded as she watched him go. Before wasting anymore time she started up her ship and headed straight towards Jakku.

Rey parked the Falcon near the merchants tents. She walked out of her ship, lightsaber in hand, Her face hidden by the hood of her cloak. She felt like a new woman. This wasn't the same Rey that they were used to bullying. She ignited her lightsaber And smiled at the sound of the buzz it made. It's energy ripping through the air. As the doors behind her shut she looked onward to the miserable tents that were spread out on the sand. "Forgive me Ben" She said before running full force towards the tent.

"What the hell!" screamed a merchant before Rey raised her saber and struck him right in the head. Others heard the commotion and peaked out of their tents, others picked up their weapons ready to confront her. Rey could see the light beams being blasted at her from all different directions. She jumped in the air and landed in front of 5 men. She swung her lightsaber with grace, chopping off arms and heads. It felt good. She smiled. The screams of terror of that village fueled her rage even further. She stomped her way through the village and made her way to a small hut where Unkar Plutt lived. That stupid fat fuck had caused her to starve oh so many nights. Giving her close to nothing for the pieces of metal she had dug up for hours. That scum had caused men to follow her and rob her of BB-8. She kicked down the door with full force. "Hey ! Who is that?". He shouted before Rey stormed into the room. He quickly reached for a blaster but Rey took it from his hands. She twisted it around using the Metal piece as a weapon. SHe would kill him and make sure he suffered and felt pain. She spitted on him before hammering down on his head with blunt force. He shouted in Pain but Rey was too quick to buy him any time to get up. Each hit had caused blood to splatter all over her face and clothes. "I HATE YOU! " she screamed at his corpse as it had practically turned to mush. She quickly turned around and her cloak flew with her. She walked around with such strength, power, and confidence. She felt high off of power. More men appeared to surround her. She looked at their faces , some were the nasty men who would try to take advantage of her and others were thieves who would try to rob her off her hard work. She spinned her saber in her hands. She was toying with them, causing fear and intimidation. "Lets go" she yelled before throwing her saber high into the air. Before the saber reached its highest peak she quickly kicked the man next to her causing a broken leg, he screamed in pain . She Snapped the neck of a second man. She quickly looked up to see her saber was barely coming down. In that split second She grabbed a monstrous creature by the head and slammed him on her knee causing his head to crack open like an egg. Blood splattered her clothes and she was now soaked, Her white clothes turned to red. She put her hand out catching her saber and finished the rest of them. Leaving no survivors. It must have taken her about an hour to kill every villager.

Meanwhile Ben stirred in his sleep. Moaning, having a nightmare. He saw his Rey murdering civilians. He saw her covered in blood. She wasn't facing him but he knew that was his girl. In his dream he called out to her and when she turned around his heart sunk to his stomach. Her eyes were glowing yellow. "Rey !" He screamed, waking himself up from his nightmare. He turned to look where she was supposed to be sleeping and jumped out of bed when he realized she was gone. "Fuck" he screamed before punching the wall. He quickly got dressed and ran towards the parking lot to find a knocked out Poe.

( I literally wake up, make coffee, and sit for at least 4 hours writing these for you! I hope you enjoyed it ! don't forget to leave a review, Let me know how you feel about this story, much love) 


	7. Chapter 7 Capture

Reylo Chapter 7: Capture

Ben awoke from his nightmare and became frantic as he became aware of Rey's absence. Throwing the blankets to his side he jumped out in a packet and got dressed. He knew something was not right. He called out with his mind and relied on the force to connect him to her. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw her covered in blood on top of a sandy hill. She was slashing something, no , someone, she was slicing people with her saber. "Rey!" he screamed.

Startled, she turned around and saw a frightened Ben. He had seen her in action before but he had never seen her lose control such as this. She heaved out of breath as they made eye contact. Fuck. Ben knew. She let out a giggle as she ran her hand through her blood soaked hair with the most evil smirk on her face. Her buns had come undone and through her fiery murdering spree. Ben's heart stopped. Kylo would have loved to see this, he thought.

"Rey come2 home ! This isn't you… I can help you !" he said as he walked closer to her.

"I'm sorry .. Ben". she said before vanishing before his eyes. He blinked and saw the familiar white walls. The scent of blood still lingering. There's only one place with that much sand, Jakkuu. Before wasting any more time he grabbed his lightsaber and black cloak,he ran outside into the darkness. She must have been gone for a couple hours he thought. He ran until he saw a familiar shape on the ground before grabbing a handful of his shirt. They were face to face with another. "Why the fuck would you let her go!". He screamed in Poe's face. "If it's her you tell me what happens always! Where she goes ! Who she leaves with ! Everything ! You got that!". His controlling angry side still stayed with him even as Ben. Some of his Kylo traits still lingered thought Poe. "Hey man I don't know ! Last thing I remember was her telling me to leave her alone and go sit down and be quiet". His eyes widened "Oh My God she controlled me didn't she". He strained his eyes and clutched his head, his hangover taking hold. Kylo got a weird feeling from him. "And don't get anywhere near here either". He let go of his grip. "I'm going to go look for her. I'm gonna need a ship, get reinforcements, we're gonna need it".

Poe struggled to get back on his feet "Why has something happened?" Kylo stood in his tracks " She has gone to Jakku and we need to bring her back here immediately before it's too late". With that he swiftly turned around before boarding a ship.

Back on Jakku Rey stood amidst the destruction and the massacre. Taking in a deep breath. She closed her eyes. Ben had seen her, he was bound to see her like this. It had created a disruption in the force. What would happen to them now she thought? Would he accept her ? Would he shun her ? She did not know. So many questions ran through her mind. She was scared, but she knew, she felt good. Even though having power through hatred was k new she knew it was wrong. She would have to find a way to rid herself of such evil if she wanted to remain by Ben's side.

Rey roamed the village, shivers taking over as the cold wind pierced her blood soaked clothes. She stepped over bodies of merchants and maybe even some innocent people. Looking down at their corpses she was surprised at the fact that she felt numb she would have showed some compassion but the compassion within her was fleeting through her fingers. What would become of her now. Rey looked around the village through huts in search of something new to wear considering how icky she felt. She came across a merchants shop who sold cloths and clothes and shoes. HIs corpse lay next to the front by her fury she didn't realize she had killed this guy either. Damn, she thought how many people died tonight? She stepped over him and took a pair of black boots along with a new change of clothes. She reached for some black pants , along with a black tunic and a new black coat. There was a mechanism behind the little store, she turned one of the knobs which released water from a shower head above. She let it wash the blood away. If only it could wash her sins too she wondered. After her quick shower she dressed in her new black gear and decided to let her hair down. Wearing her signature buns would be controversial now, that wasn't her anymore. This wasa new Rey.

As she was midway through the sandy village and heading towards the falcon she stood in her tracks as she heard a menacing voice behind her. "Well done child". She turned around to see a figure in a sith cloak. She couldn't see his eyes only his pale nose and lips. She reached for her saber but he stopped her with the force, making her hand twitch in frustration. "There's no going back now girl, you have gone too far out into the darkness, you know you can't go back to the life you once held". His voice was deep but it wasn't her grandfather palpatine. "Who are you!?' she called out as he walked closer to her,, freezing her in her position. He stood before her removing his hood only to reveal the face of a young man she had never seen before. "I am your grandfather, this is my new form". Her face turned to disgust "You're supposed to be dead !"

He smiled "I will not leave this world until you have taken the throne, it is your destiny".

"Shut up !" This vile creature had found a way to recover , to come back, he was supposed to be dead, This monster had taken everything from her. It was through his corruption and control that had seduced Ben into the dark side which only resulted in the death of Ben Solo and Luke Skywalker along with Lea. And now… her. Her eyes began to water. Now she was leading a similar path of corruption. NO she shook her head. If darkness was inevitable then she at least would not go down palpatine's path. She would find a way to destroy him and she would lead her own path. She needed to find a way to destroy him once and for all but how.

"Come child" The young version of palpatine stretched out his hand for her to take. Then it clicked. She would befriend him, make him think that she was on his side and when he least expected it she would strike him down for good. Just as she was about to reach out her hand to take his, a voice pierced her very soul. "Rey ! NO !". It was Ben. He was feet behind her with his saber drawn out ready to strike. "Get away from her !" He screamed as he rushed towards the young sith lord. Striking him before being blocked. The young man flew into the air with a red saber in hand. He stood on top of a merchant's hutt. Ben quickly looked back at Rey "Rey you're coming home whether I have to bind you in chains and drag you by the hair against your own free will." Tears streamed down her face. "I'm not losing ANYONE else, you hear me !" "Ben" she said chokingly. She glanced up at the hut where palpatine was, only to find that he had disappeared. She heard his voice in her head "_I will be back for you". _She shivered.

"I don't care what happened here Rey, I won't judge you, I just want you home now by my side where you belong". He carefully inched closer to her slowly as if not to scare her off. She could hear ships landing in the distance. It was the resistance. She had to get outta here before they saw her. She didn't want them to see her like this. She didn't deserve them anymore she thought. She looked at the ships and back and Ben. "I'm sorry Ben" she said before attempting to make a run for it. She had only made it about 3 feet again before being tackled by Ben. He had pushed her to the floor where he had pinned her down with his body. He held her hands down and put his weight on her legs. "I don't care if you try to fight me ! Im not letting you go !" She was feeling frustrated yet her heart was set on fire by Ben's presence. "Ben ! Let me go" she whimpered softly. "I'm not letting you go !" He screamed at her. He didn't care about being nice at this point. He didn't care if he hurt her feelings. She was coming back and that was final.

She wiggled underneath him, she knew it was pointless considering how small she was compared to Ben but she tried anyway. He flipped her over and she moaned out in frustration as he quickly tied her hands together with some handcuffs he snatched before leaving the soon as he was done securing that she couldn't get away he flung her over his shoulder. One hand on her ass. "Now you're really fucked" he said in his deep voice. Ben walked with her over his shoulders a few feet before Finn and Poe came running to him.

"What the hell happened here !" Said Finn with a look of confusion across his face. "What the hell happened to Rey… why is she tied up ? Did she cause all this? " questioned Poe.

Ben didn't want to cause any more stress to Rey so he lied to them "She was attacked. She's been stubborn and doesn't want to come home so I'm bringing her back now". Stated Ben as he carried her into the falcon. "You can't escape me" Ben whispered into her ear. "And no one is gonna take you away from me, I'm gonna do whatever it takes to guarantee your safety. Now you're gonna tell me everything that happened as soon as we get home and explain to me who the hell that was". His voice was loud and his face was red. He was very angry and she couldn't feel any more guilty. "Ok Ben: she muttered too afraid to say anything else.


	8. Chapter 8

Reylo Chapter 8 : We are a Dyad

(Note: Thank you everyone who took the time to review and leave a comment, thought or concern towards these stories. I appreciate all of them ! And thank you to everyone who is reading my stories ! Every view and click counts ! Sorry sorry for the lag I have been very lazy and unmotivated recently).

Ben had a strong grip on the control handles of the falcon, he looked behind his shoulder to take a peek at Rey. She was still, calm and quite like a child who had been caught in the act. He stared at her new clothes. She looked different unlike herself he thought. She looked more .. mysterious and visibly distant. He hated that feeling.

She didn't know what to do at this point. Would Ben disown her ? Would he be mad ? Of course he would be mad, she thought. How could he not ? She didn't rely on him or placed her trust in his, and that truly disappointed Ben.

"What happened to your clothes?" His voice cut through the air, it was deep and heavy. "They got soaked in blood" she looked up to meet his gaze. His face gave her butterflies. His chiseled jawline and long hair added to his elegance. Why did he always look so seductively and beautiful in the worst of situations she wondered. His eyes looked at her with eyes that could kill. He was so hott. He looked at her for a few more seconds, not replying to her answer, before looking forward and hurrying on back to the rebel base.

Once Ben parked the falcon at the base's parking area he swooped her up and put her over his shoulder. Thankfully hardly any workers were around, he didn't need anyone being nosey and asking questions he himself did not know yet. Being captured like this reminded her of the times where she was his captive. This man sure did love to bind her.

Ben pushed some buttons by a back entrance and 2 heavy metal doors quickly slid open revealing the inside of their base. Ben covered her face with her black hood so as to give some sort of protection and privacy from wondering eyes. He glided down the hallways and headed straight to the interrogation room. He would have taken her to his room but he wasn't gonna take this lightly. She had betrayed him, his trust.

He pushed another set of buttons which revealed a silver interior with dim lighting, at its center was a silver chair waiting for its next captive. The sound of the doors shutting roared loudly. They were alone now. The energy is the room was thick and intense. Ben was ready to jump on her like a wild animal. "Considering everything you have put me through I am very disappointed". He said as he placed her in the chair. She looked up at him with watery eyes shaking her head in guilt. "Forgive me Ben… I … didn't mean to let you down, it's just that …"

"It's just what Rey !?" Ben screamed and rushed at her. She jumped in fear and for a second thought that Ben would strike her in anger but he wasn't that type of man. Despite his past he would never stoop so low as to strike a lady especially not Rey. His face turned hott and red as he rushed inches away from her face. Rey could feel the warmth of his breath on hers. He looked directly into her eyes. She could see the hurt and damage she had caused. "Who the fuck.. Was that man?" he asked. Jealousy immediately took over. Remnants of Kylo still lingered with his personality. "I can get pretty fucking ugly again Rey. I dont like when other … people.. Play or touch with what rightfully belongs to me".

Hmph Tell that to that idiot Poe she thought. With that thought Ben snapped. "Did he kiss you !?" He screamed. He clenched his fists so tight he could feel his nails dig into his skin. Rey had not realized he was in her head. " He was drunk and came onto me Ben before I boarded the ship". Before she could keep explaining Ben had smashed his fists into the wall leaving behind broken remnants on the wall. "I'm gonna kill him". "He was drunk Ben" Rey protested. "NO ! I don't like the way they look at you ! I can't seem to understand just how blind you are to it ! They practically devour you with their eyes. It's revolting. I can't wrap my head around what could happen if you don't have me around as your protector, The single thought of someone looking at MY WOMAN like that really pisses me off !" He looked at her fiercely as he collected himself and swiftly approached her again. "Now who was he? Tell me everything"

"I was right Ben, It really is Palpatine, he has managed to find a way to survive. The darkness that kept calling out to me, what pulled me to go and murder that village it was his doing. I don't know what he's doing to me but I'm scared". She paused and took a deep breath. "He said that he would be back for me" she whispered looking at him searching for comfort within his eyes. "No… No one.. Is taking you" He said as he got down on one knee besides her. " I want to break these restraints Rey but I do not know If I can trust you. If I wake up to you gone again I dont know If I could contain myself. If you were to go to the dark side then I would have no choice". They both looked at each other knowing just what would have to happen.

"You and I are grey together we will learn to balance the dark and the light. Don't forget that we are a dyad. I need you as much as you need me. We are bound by nature. So let me help you. We are gonna do this together and together we are going to destroy Palpatine". Rey shook her head in agreement. "I love you and I promise to stay by your side" She threw aside all ideas of befriending Palpatine. That plan was out of the question. There was no way her man was gonna let her disappear after all he was 100 percent right. What was she thinking, Her Ben belonged together. She managed to smile. Those words reached her heart and most importantly gave her hope and with that Ben released her from her restraints.


	9. Chapter 9 pleasure and pain

Reylo Chapter 9 : Pleasure and Pain

Ben released her small feminine hands from the restraints but before she could get up he planted a sweet kiss on her lips. The waves of his hair brushed her cheeks. His lips brushed past her ear and with a whisper he moaned out "Don't run away from me again or I'll restrict you and bind you exclusively to my bed… is that understood?". His words made her shiver, She didn't like being talked down too but those words coming from Ben were just sexy. His dominance made her excited. He looked at her and met her gaze. Losing themselves within each other's eyes. There might as well be sparks flying around them considering the intense energy they both released when their sexual attractions and desires peaked. She placed her small hands on both sides of his face and bit her bottom lip not breaking eye contact. "Don't tempt me. That outcome sounds … kinda fun".

She was such a cock tease he thought. He could feel himself getting hard already, craving release. Moments later Ben snatched her by the arm, pulling her desperately from the cold metal chair. Both seem to glide down the hallways in desperation. His grip is still firm on her arm. She walked as fast as he could trying to keep up with her pace. His hold on her was so strong it hurt but she kind of enjoyed the rush it gave her. Not once did he look back at her nor did he say a word to her but Rey sensed what was coming. As soon as Ben punched in the codes to their bedroom he flung himself and Rey inside. "Ben wh-" not giving her a chance to finish her picked her up by the waist and pinned her up against their bedroom wall. Rey let out a gasp both in excitement and shock. She could feel his hard cock pressing up against her crotch creating hot pulsing sensations. Her heart filled with warmth and sensations of happiness. Loving every second of their passionate heat she kissed him back harder running her hands through his thick black hair. He kissed her back with the same hungry energy. "I Love you" she managed to slip and moan out between hot kisses. "I know," he replied .

Picking her up once, taking his woman to the bed. Softly laying him down . He kissed her neck and devoured her leaving her hickies before gently biting down on it. She let out a groan both in pain and pleasure. He continued biting her neck and squeezed her right thigh. He helped her undress by taking off her black coat. Before she knew it Ben had handcuffed her wrists to the bed. Her eyes widened in confusion. "What are you doing !?" she shrieked. "Shh this is your punishment for leaving so abruptly with no explanation. Now you will succumb to me. I need to make sure you understand your place in all this" he said in his low deep voice. Her heart began to race. She had never been sexually cornered like this. "Where are you gonna do to me?". She looked at him nervously. "What I wish I did when I first met you". Seconds later he pounced on her removing her garments one by one untill she was completely exposed. He loved toying with her and making her shy. "I couldn't stop thinking about you when we first met. I often fantasize of having you like this and making you beg for mercy". She bit her lips again, his words making her throb. "I'd be lying if I didn't think the same thing. Many nights I rubbed myself thinking about you wishing it was your cock". He looked at her surprised. He had no idea she too had such filthy thoughts considering it was against jedi code. But she had broken rules too just as he. Ben spread her legs revealing the sweet pink vulva that awaited his wrath.

"You won't escape from me again Rey … tell me you wont". "I won't" she said softly. "Say it louder !" He yelled causing her to jump again. She couldn't tell if he was serious or not but she didn't mind being under his submission. " I wont Ben !" she shouted. "Good girl". Ben stripped himself not breaking any eye contact with her making sure she knew that he was serious. He was only in his black pants. Rey admired his toned body. His abs and abdominal muscles were heavenly too. "I want you to make me scream '' she moaned, getting hungrier by the minute but Ben knew he would deliver and also dominate her as a form of punishment. He pounced on her and began to gently kiss her abdomen, moving his way down to bite her thighs making it hurt. She let out a few painful groans. Both his hands found their way to the sides of her stomach and he made himself comfortable ready to give his woman pleasure with his tongue. She gasped as he slipped his tongue into her throbbing vulva. He slithered in and above it making sure he slithered around her clit, causing her to press herself harder against his mouth. "Yes right there Ben'' she moaned. His tongue itching her closer and closer towards her release. She swayed her hips and rode his face as his pace goth faster and rougher.

He looked up at her sweet face. Her eyes were shut and her teeth were clenched due to the pleasure she was receiving until finally an explosion of ecstasy and release erupted at her center. She cried out in pleasure and smiled. It felt so good she could almost drool all over herself. "I'm not done with you yet little girl" Ben threatened. Things were only getting started. He pulled down his pants and boxers to reveal a hard throbbing large cock.

He placed the tip on her vulva before grabbing it and smacking her vulva which only teased the fuck out of her. He was toying with her. Due to her wetness he was easily able to slip inside causing him to let out a masculine groan. The warmth and wetness sent him on the edge and it was the most delicious thing he had ever felt.

He grabbed her by the thighs and continued his pace, "You're my fucking woman" he gruffed. He reached out to pull her hair "Tell me youre my fuckign woman !" he screamed as he thrusted in deeper making her shiver but hurt. "I'm your woman !" she groaned. Feeling pleasure and pain. "Y-Youre hurting me B-Ben". She whimpered. Her complaints only fueled his animalistic nature. "Good ! I should have done this when I first captured you" He continued giving her his all. Her hips kept pressing against his hips in desperation, begging and screaming for more. He kept on pulling her hair, not too hard so he wouldn't hurt her or cause her any serious pain. He thrusted in her hard too but not too hard. He just wanted to show her that he was the one in charge, in a sense it was his way to display masculine dominance ensuring she wouldn't get this display of a man anywhere else. He placed his mouth on her breasts and enjoyed sucking and nibbling on them. He circled her nipples with his tongue and slid his soft wet tongue up her neck all the way to her small ear. It felt so good he could hear Rey gasping underneath him.

This was him winning he thought. It wasn't just good for his ego and masculinity but he felt truly happy. This is exactly where Ben wanted to be . He wanted to be here for the rest of his life and soon he hoped to make her his wife Officially. .

(Hope you all enjoyed this dirty little scene. I wanted to show more of Ben's dominant side of his sexual nature ! If it made you cringe I'm sorry haha but this was really fun for me to write ! Please leave a comment, review, concern, critique, anything is welcome as long as it isn't hate ! and Thank you all !)


	10. Chapter 10

Reylo Chapter 10 : Aching Heart Fueled By Love

( Thank you soooo much for everyone who sent me a review ! It is an honor that people are reading my stories ! Reading them makes me so happy and grateful. Also I am sorry for any typos in the last chapter . I could not find my glasses ! Anyway enjoy !)

Ben was sitting on the small and simple table for 2 that stood in front of their bed. He sat tall and mighty one leg over the other. His muscular arms were crossed. It seemed as if his muscles would rip open his black long sleeve at any moment. Ben watched over Rey with an intense glare. This woman … oh how much he loved this woman. He had been obsessed with her ever since he first laid eyes upon her fiery form. She was a fire that fueled his very being and he wanted more. He wanted nothing more but to protect her from any harm. Protect her from that pervert Poe who had the hots for her and that annoying Finn but most importantly he was going to protect her from Palpatine. And after Palpatine was done with once and for all he would make Rey his wife and hopefully start a family with her if she wished. "I'll make you wife whether you want to or not, after all are a dyad" he muttered under his breath with sass. Ben smirked That's what you get for not taking my hand when I first offered he thought. He looked like a dark devil in that chair eying his victim.

Rey slept peacefully on their bed and he continued to watch her for a little while longer basking in her presence.

-Meanwhile back on jakku-

Palpatine retreated to an underground cave that was hidden not too far from the village where Rey had murdered everyone. His plan to retrieve his young granddaughter was not over. Without anyone noticing he had been able to place a tracker on Rey's cloak and now he knew where she resided along with that fool Ben who failed to finish what his grandfather started. What is it with these boys ? Palpatine thought. They all seem to fail his plans and succumb to the light side. "My granddaughter has already been pulled to the dark, no matter how much she tries to hide it. Soon she will join me and finish this battle once and for all and we shall start a new order together and the Sith will rise and reign !" He shouted and laughed alone like a maniac in his dark hideout. Palpatine continued laughing Saber in hand and made a quick and fierce turn towards his ship. His cloak flowed behind him. He was young again and more powerful than ever. His strength had returned and now no one not even the Resistance could stop him .

He would find her on that damn forest planet and he would take her from that filthy camp and save her from the light side. He was her only family after all. "Blood should stick together, my dear" he said out loud. In a creepy voice.

Moments later Palpatine was already on his way to the resistance base.

Back at the base Rey and Ben were in the forest training together. He was showing her some cool techniques he had learned when he was leader of the knights of Ren.

Beams of light peeked through the dense forest and illuminated the surrounding area. The light beams illuminated Ben casting a golden glow on his face giving him a sort of angelic and surreal hue. He was mesmerizingly enchanting, she was like a moth to a flame at this point, Rey smiled at him. "You look so … beautiful Ben. I wish we could stay here forever. I want to be with you forever" she was in awe at his beauty. "You're the only one who thinks I'm beautiful". He smiled back at her gratefully. His heart melted. She was the only one besides his parents who had shown him kindness, compassion and love. He placed a hand on her cheek and softly kissed her. "Come I want to show you something" Ben took her hand in his and they walked through the enchanted woods about half a mile. She felt excited and giddy.

"Okay ! What are you gonna show me Ben !? what are you up to hmmm" she looked so happy and that made ben feel warm inside. That's all he wanted to do make her happy in her times of darkness just as she did for him.

Rey could hear the sound of water crashing nearby alongside the sounds of birds chirping. A few steps later Ben pulled some branches to the side revealing the beautiful waterfall that was hidden near the camp. Rey gasped. It's waters glistened like diamonds. The water was as clear and bright as the most beautiful crystals. Surrounding the waterfall were gardens. Roses, peonies and all kinds of flowers bloomed .

She took a few steps forward in both awe and excitement " Ben ! I have never laid my eyes upon a place more beautiful than this !" She turned around to look at Ben and gasped once more as she saw that he was on one knee holding out a small black box which contained an exquisite and elegant silver diamond ring.

"Rey, will you marry me and promise to be my wife forever ?"

To Be continued…..


	11. Chapter 11: A Marriage Proposal

Reylo : a Love Story Chapter 11 : A Marriage Proposal

( SURPRISE ! LOL thank you to WatterDagger for your review ! I wasn't gonna upload till a few days but you are right ! I do leave too many cliff hangers and i dont have much going on today so fuck it Im going to keep writing. I mean holy shit Ben asked Rey for her hand in marriage ! Im so giddy ! Lets keep it going !)

Rey froze. Her heart was beating incredibly fast. Ben was on one knee with a small black box in his hands. She saw the glistening diamond ring and then she looked up at Ben. His face was serious.

"Rey, will you marry me and promise to be my wife forever ?"

HIs brown eyes looked deep into her soul reaching out with everything he had. She looked into his pleading eyes and he watched her eyes fill with tears. Please don't let me down he cried inside because if she said no god forgive him for he would not know just what he could be capable of doing.

"Yes ! Ben ! Yes !" She cried out the happiest of tears and without a moment to lose he flew to her, swooped her up and spun her around. He couldn't stop smiling. His eyes watered too and he just let it out. They both teared up in each other arms. "You've made me so happy Ben. You have shown me that I am not alone. I do want to be your wife" she cried. He kissed her tears away.

"Since the moment we met I did not go a night without thinking about you. You changed me and made me a better man. Despite my past, What I have done. You still managed to see the good in me and you have taken so many chances on me and for that I am eternally grateful to you. You have no idea how many times I sat alone without sleep wishing I can just be close to you not as enemies but as lovers and friends. The force connected us so many times Rey, those … moments we had that is what I clinged onto and it gave me hope that there was someone out there who felt alone like me, that understood what I was going through. So many nights I fantasized of just capturing you and running away from all the pain but you denied my hand and that really hurt me then, but I'm glad you said no because that wasn't the best version of me. Everything that happened led us to this moment and now I am the best version of me. I am Ben Skywalker." and with that Ben slipped the ring onto Rey's left ring finger.

" I too did not go a day without thinking about you Ben. Even though you did those things in the past all I wanted to do was to save you from the dark path because I had seen that there was so much more to the man inside. I saw the light. There was always something so alluring about you something that i just could not shake but I now know that we are fated by the force. We are meant to be together no matter what Palpatine says I belong here with you by your side as your wife. Together we are the strongest force in the galaxy. You balance me Ben as I Balance you. I … I am just" Rey broke down in tears. "I am so happy":

Ben pressed his lips on her soft smaller ones. If only this day could last forever they thought. She looked him in the eyes, smiling like the happiest child. "Thank you" she whispered.

He pressed his forehead against hers "Preparations for our wedding will begin after I find and destroy palpatine. This will only provide me with all the strength that I need."

"Rey nodded in agreement.

"How will we find him ?"

"He will probably come to us… enough of that. He will not ruin this moment for us".

He swooped her up again this time carrying her princess style. She let out a yelp. Ben was always picking her up and carrying her but she had to admit she loved it. It made her feel secure and safe. Ben was like her bodyguard. "Ben? Where did you get this ring?" she was curious how he even got the chance to get the ring. They never went to a shop after all.

"Well as you slept so peacefully at night I went out to the caves and mined for the prettiest diamond I could find. I also took some silver and created it myself and designed it especially for the woman I love. What ? did you think I'd buy the ring? A man should make his own ring to give to his woman. It's more special that way."

She let out a bit of laughter. She loved how meticulous and complicated this man was.

She lifted her left hand up to the sky and watched as the diamond glistened . It looked like a tiny star on her hand. "It's beautiful ! I will cherish it Ben, Thank you".

"I'm glad you love it " He smiled at her as he set her down on a bed daisies where they made love until sunset.

(Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did ! ahhh I just love this pairing so much. Adam Driver is such a dream . Next chapter will get dark for real this time so please prepare. I will upload by next week hopefully sooner. I have a busy work schedule this weekend so please be patient and please please leave a review if you would like ! Thank you all )


	12. Chapter 12 Anger leads to Hate

Reylo Chapter 12 : Anger leads to Hate and Hate leads to suffering

(Thanks peeps for the reviews ! hope everyone has been staying safe during these dark and sad times. In my 23 years of life I have faced racism as well and I wish I could reach out to each and everyone one of you who has been a victim of racism. Love you all, stay safe, be nice and spread love as much as you can )

It was a cold and gloomy morning at the resistance camp. A thick fog enveloped the base covering every ship, the falcon, all other foundations and headquarters around the area. Finn and Poe were at the base's cafeteria sipping coffee and enjoying their simple breakfast that consisted of plenty of varieties of toast ham and cheeses.

" I don't know about you Poe but I've noticed Rey has been keeping her distance" he placed down the cup rather loud and obviously irritated. " I mean it's been days ! Definitely more than a week" . Poe lifted a brow " And ? maybe she needs space, she's been hanging around that ass a lot lately too" Poe looked around scanning the cafeteria for any unwanted ears. " I heard she's with Ben .. like 'with with' I mean it was pretty obvious since they first got here and the way they were so close to each other I mean god did you see the way they looked at eachother ? Im surprised they didnt practically fuck eachother on the spot right there in front of everybody!"

Poe had not realized he had been raising his voice in displeasure. Several heads turned to look at the two men in charge. Poe felt a twinge of jealousy inside. I mean he had always had a secret crush on her but didn't really tell anyone about it because he wasn't the type to share his personal business outside of anything that had to do with the resistance. He was annoyed at the fact that Rey had chosen a guy that had been on the other side of the war. She should have chosen one of her own, she should have chosen .. him.

"Earth to Poe ! you still there bud ?" He looked up at a concerned Finn.

"Yeah ! yeah but doesn't it bother you Finn that she keeps riding that guy to death? Hmm I wonder if they have even..you know" Poe gave Finn 'the look'.

Finn looked confused "What ? they have even what?" seconds later he realized what Poe was insinuating and made a face of both disgust and jealousy. "Man I don't wanna know that ! But then maybe that's why she's kept her distance from us".

"Exactly ! Man I just don't trust that guy ! So what if he joined our side. What if he turns to the dark side again and hurts Rey or tries to kill us or her". Poe said between bites of toast.

Finn looked bothered by the thought "Well if that ever happens I will protect her with my life". He couldn't help but feel heartbroken at the fact that Rey was slipping from them to be with Ben. His heart broke into pieces but he knew deep down inside that they were meant to be with each other. He was a man after all and a man could always tell when another was in love. To his surprise they both appeared happy when he would catch a glimpse of them which was rare these days.

After a few more minutes of chit chatter and gossip both men parted ways. "See ya later Finn I got a few things I needa do"

"Right"...

Poe couldn't help but feel really bothered by all this. He had came onto her before and hated the way she rejected him with disgust. He would show her though. Show her where she should really be. This time he wasn't gonna need any alcohol.

Poe walked down the monochromatic halls of the base he was searching for her and wondering if she was even up at this early hour of the day. Lucky for him, she was.

Poe had caught a glimpse of her gliding down the far end of the hall. She walked with a prideful step and a stride that could intimidate anyone in her path. "Tch" she was even beginning to walk like that arrogant bastard he thought. Poe picked up the pace to catch up with her. As soon as he caught up with her he pulled her by the arm causing her to let out a surprise groan. and pushed her towards the nearest broom closet. He practically shoved her in and stood before her " Rey we need to talk" he uttered in a low hiss. He stood infront of the locked door so there was no running.

"What the hell are you doing Poe!" she proclaimed. He looked scary in the dark. She stood in front of shelves with cleaning chemicals and supplies. His silhouette was dark and taller than hers. She could barely make out his face in the non lit room. She was starting to feel very uncomfortable and worried. "Whatever it is you need to tell me it can be said outside!" she screamed agrilly. But before she could reach the doorknob he smacked her hand away and moved closer to her. "Why ? Why him Rey ?"

She looked at him in confusion. "What!? What does that even matter to you? He's my fiance and he will kick your ass if he knew you had me in here like this" .

Those words only turned him on and made him feel even more frisky. "Oh is he ?" He taunted her by getting closer. Before she could say another word He pounced on her and tackled her to the floor. He was on her hissing things she didn't want to hear into her ear. "You shouldn't have chosen him, Rey, he's not one of us and I wont accept that. It's not too late. You need to realize who your real allies are".

"You're not my ally." She hissed back. "I don't want to hurt you Poe so I suggest you get the hell off me ! You know exactly what I am capable-" He cut her off by kissing her lips very hard. He kissed her lips so hard it hurt and she let out a painful whimper which only made his cock throb.

She wanted to scream ! She wanted Ben.

She kneed his abdomen and sent his body in a clash to the other end of the small closet before turning around and scrambling to get up. Before being able to stand on her own two feet he viciously crawled towards her caught her by her left leg causing her to fall back onto the cold stone floor. She let out a cry and with that the broom closet door opened. She looked to meet the horrified eyes of her fiance. Ben's face was filled with utmost horror and rage. His hands were boiling with fury. "Get off of her !" he growled before He lunged out at Poe and pulled him up by the hair with great force. Landing a powerful punch to his face. Rey managed to stand up and watch Ben handle the situation. She trembled. Ben was a force to be reckoned with and when he was angry you best get out of the way. "What did he do to you Rey did He hurt you?! " His angry words sent things crashing to the floor causing her to feel the ground shake beneath her. She looked shocked, afraid to tell him, afraid that he was gonna kill Poe right then and there. "Dammit tell me Rey or I will kill him right now !" He clenched his teeth, his face continued to turn red as he had a fistfull of Poe in his hands. "He shoved me in here and tried to have his way with me !" She cried in anger. Tears started to form in her eyes. Ben yelled out the scariest yell she had ever heard and punched him again causing one of his teeth to fly out. Poe muttered through bloodied teeth "She's too good for you and you know it !"

"SHUT UP!" Ben growled furiated. He was angry but he had to control himself because anger leads to hate and hate leads to suffering. Using the force Ben force choked Poe causing his body to float amidst the broom closet and hover over both of them for a few seconds. The sounds of Poe struggling to breathe caused Ben to smile before he brought down his right arm with a swing, bringing down Poe to the ground. He made a cracking sound. Rey knew he had broken a bone or two. He released a painful grunt and cried in agony.

"This is your last and final warning. You stay away from my fiance or else I will kill you myself." Ben got down on one knee leaning above Poe causing nothing but intimidation. " Rey and I are destined to be together by fate whether you or any other scum like it or not. She is mine becauseI fought for her. I deserve her more than any other scum in the galaxy. I am the grandson of the fierce and mighty Darth Vader, Son of princess Lea, I am Ben Solo so you better stay the absolute fuck away from me and my fiancee do you understand ? Unless you want to die I would be more than happy to fulfill that wish for you. Understand that nothing can come between me and my future wife so you best warn your little buddies who dream of having a chance with my Rey because it's never gonna happen."

Rey thought that Ben was gonna lose it at any second. She had seen him in battle before it wasnt new but she had never seen him in a fit of jealous rage.

Poe could only mutter in a dry cough "Yes"

"Good ! Just know i will never forgive you and the only reason you are not dead now is because we are extremely low on men. Try anything else and your corpse will be scattered in tiny pieces throughout the galaxy do you understand?"

He could do nothing but shake his head regretting his decision to come onto Rey. He should have known better that to fuck with Ben Solo's girl.

"Come Rey " Ben held out his hand to his future wife. "We have wedding plans to discuss." rey's heart was still pounding but she found comfort in Ben's presence. She quickly took her hand in his "Yes my love" and they both left the room with pride and security.

Poe lay defeated on the ground "what the hell was I thinking". He grabbed his sore throat lucky to be left alive.

Ben helf Rey close to him as they evacuated the area. "I am so sorry you had to go through that my love, I can go back and kill him if you wish." He paused where he stood. She only shook her head "No-No Ben that is not necessary" Ben felt angry and disgusted and kind of disappointed he didn't kill that man then and there. But if he lost his shit he was sure he would retore to Kylo Ren and he couldn't do that. "I won't let that happen to you again Rey, I promise".

(Thanks everyone ! Took me a while to write this one. I've been so tired from working long hours but I always look forward to coming home and writing these fun stories I wished happened in the films *sigh* please comment and leave a wonderful review for me as a birthday gift ! Thank you)


	13. Chapter 13 Changes

Reylo chapter 13: Changes

Ben and Rey walked hand in hand away from the traumatic experience she just had with Poe when they heard the loudest crash from a distance that made them stop in their tracks. "What was that ?" they asked each other both in surprise. Without wasting any time both of them ran saber in hand towards the sound of the crash. Smoke enveloped the area and resistance fighters all gathered at what seemed like a ship that had crashed directly into the side of the building. The area filled with suspense as lights flickered and illuminated the room in small bursts. Poe and Finn stood alongside one another ready for combat .

Ben could feel exactly who was in that ship, his brows furrowed together in annoyance. He could feel that nasty heaviness as his senses tingled to protect his lover. Before he could jump in front of Rey in her defense in a split of a second they all witnessed lighting strikes attack Rey. She screamed in agony as the pain burned through her body. Screaming in pain her body was sent flying towards the end of the big room. Ben watched in terror as his lover was sent crashing towards a wall. Moments later the room was no longer silent for it had turned into the utmost commotion of chaos.

Palpatine had emerged amongst the smoke that had blanketed the area. Rebels were shooting beams at him but nothing seemed to hit him. He was a master of evasion. Ben quickly headed towards Rey who had began to lift herself up from the rubble but before Ben could get to her he was struck with the same stupid lightning that caused him to fall on one knee. He hated palpatine and his little electric ways but he was not gonna lose to him this time. He was determined. He had already died once before and he was not about to let it happen again. With a grunt he stood up.  
"Rey" He called out after regaining his strength. She only looked at him and nodded. He collected himself before joining Rey's side. The sounds of their sabers stabbed the air and they both ran towards palpatine with full force. Ben attacked from the front meanwhile Rey attacked from behind. Both moved like swift warriors fighting and protecting what was their right to be together. To be in love and to simply exist side by side.

Palpatine grunted as Rey's saber pierced his stomach. He struggled to push Ben's saber back. The young man had gotten stronger he thought. Between words he hissed "The girl is mine" in his nasty voice. He used the force to throw Ben into a crowd of rebels where he landed next to Finn. Finn was wide eyed and in distress "How long is it gonna take to defeat this guy! And what happened to him he looks… younger".

Rey looked at Ben with fear bringing back nothing but flashbacks to when he had thrown Ben which had resulted in broken bones. The night he died. Tears streamed down her face and she began to lose her battle with the light as her heart filled with a fiery rage that burned hotter than any sun in the galaxy. This man wasn't going to stop her from sharing a life with the man she was madly in love with.

Palpatine examined Rey's eyes filled with anger. He walked slowly to her as she walked backwards to avoid him "Leave these fools Rey….. and come with your grandfather".

"I hate you !" she screamed at the top of her lungs which only caused palpatine to smile "Gooood then we have already won"

Just as she started to run towards Palpatine with nothing but her rage and hate ready to strike him down for once and for all. Ben ran towards her in desperation.``REY STOP DONT!" His hand held out towards her ready to stop her from giving in. She knew the consequences. They would ensure her stay in the dark side. But if this man wasn't defeated for once and for all he would never leave them alone. She wouldn't risk losing ben.

Everything slowed to a crawl for Ben and so it did for Rey. When all of a sudden Ben heard his own grandfather Annakin's voice in his head. "Don't let her make the same mistake we did Ben ''. And with that gave Ben the strength he needed to learn how to teleport which was needed in order to save the love of his life from falling into ruin.

Within a second he was in front of Rey. He looked deep within her eyes. They looked like tiny little fiery stars. Her mouth was slightly open. She looked like a demoness. Ben placed a kiss on her lips and grabbed her quickly around the waist before teleporting her out of there off into the woods. He would have to deal with palpatine alone. The man who corrupted his grandfather and had once corrupted him would be dealt with by his hand only.


	14. Chapter 14 The Wedding

Reylo Chapter 14 The Wedding

Note: This is my last chapter everyone. I have reached my goal for thos story and if I feel the need to write anymore I will add them ass one shots so keep a look out in the future. To Barbara, my recent guest who just emailed me about a new chapter. This one's for you. I had totally forgotten to upload this chapter as I have been so busy with my university classes and work. Thank You and Enjoy !

Ben snatched Rey up quickly. Teleporting her away from the comotion. "You were about to lose control," he said, a bit annoyed and disappointed. "You know I can't let you do that. No matter how badly you want to kill him". She sneered in anger and frustration "Ben ! I had him !"

"Stop!" he screamed at her. He had hoped the kiss would have calmed her down but she was one fiesty jedi. "NO!" You will stay out of my way. Protect the resistance ! So that we have a place to live and thrive ! A place to call home… once I finish Palpatine once and for all it'll be just us as it always should have been." He side eyed her with a stern look on his face. His eyes glowed and looked glossy He then bent down on one knee and looked directly into her eyes as he held her hands in his. "Do it for the sake of our future, for our future life together , our future family that we will create together. Please Rey. Don't interfere this time. Promise me !". He said with a shaky and desperate tone.

She felt her heart melt inside at his words. Ben wanted a future with her. A family with her. A home with her by his side. She smiled. "I promise ! but please if you need me please tell me".

Ben smiled at her as he brushed aside stray hairs from the paleness of her cheeks. "You're all I want right now Rey.. but please let me do what I must".

"Okay I'll go get the resistance and make sure they evacuate so no one gets hurt".

Ben grabbed her by both sides of her face and gave her the biggest kiss filled with nothing but love and adoration for her. It left Rey swooning and in bliss before he had finally teleported back to Palpatine.

Rey ran back towards the base screaming. "Everyone follow me ! Evacuate the building NOW ! Get to your fighters now and prepare the blasters for backup !" She knew Ben and Palpatine were only going to blow the place up to smithereens and she did not want any of her friends to be accidentally injured or killed. Moments later she had managed to evacuate everyone from the base and into the wooded area. She looked back to see nothing but flashes and the lightning blasts from that demented evil creture who just did not want to die. "What does it take to kill you !" she fiercely whispered to herself.

On the other side of the battle was Ben and his worst enemy. "You're gonna pay for everything that you have done. The downfall of my grandparents, the Jedi , everything is all because of you !" Ben said as he struck Palpatine in the arm causing his saber to burn into his skin which only resulted in a loud painful scream.

"You're all weak ! But the Girl... Where is she !? She was about to turn" his voice eerily demonic and almost gave Ben the chills.

"SHUT UP!" Ben was annoyed and irritated with this man's obsession with his Rey. "You will never EVER have the pleasure of turning her to the dark side!" Ben screamed as he furiously waved and spinned his saber around clashing against Palpatine's red one. Ben was going fast, his stamina was amazing and Palpatine was starting to get tired out. Ben could see that so he did not quit. He continued to strike him and evade any blows. He was fueled by the hearts and wisdom of all the past Jedi who had died fighting for the light. "We will always be with you" he could hear the voice of his grandfather Annakin say, which was accompanied by the voice of his mother " The force is with you Ben". His family, that was all he needed. Ben ran and swooped under the lightning strikes that Palpatine had fired at him and swung his saber in his right hand, plunging it deep into Palpatine's heart. His screams haunted the base. Echoing throughout the area. Ben watched his dark eyes go blank, and watched Palpatine's ife drift away. As life drifted from those black hazy eyes Ben could feel the heavy burden and weight lift from his chest and his ancestors. It was the most amazing enlightening feeling he had ever felt in his entire life. He dropped his saber and fell to his knees. Tears escaped his eyes not with grief but with joy. At last he had lifted the weight off of all the jedi who had unjustly been murdered by this cruel monster.

Seconds later he heard the hurried and panicked footsteps of Rey who flew into his harms. She embraced him in the most intimate and longing way. At last this dyad could finally exist in peaceful union without any more interruptions. They looked at each other and cried just like they did when Rey had saved his life. Now Ben had saved everyone and he had been honored throughout the resistance and resumed his title as prince Ben son of princess Lea.

2 weeks later Ben and Rey married in Naboo just as his grandfather and grandmother did. Rey's figure and white gown that shimmered with sparkled adornments glowed like a beautiful gem against the golden sunset on the balcony. The balcony that Annakin and Padme once stood on was decorated with pastel colored flowers and white ribbons of silk. Ben was sporting an all black tuxedo like attire, He looked dazzling and handsome just as his father when he was his age. The are was full of witnesses, the resistance and allies had occupied most of the space. It was the most popular couple and the most anticipated wedding in the entire galaxy after all. Everyone was obsessed with Ben and Rey. Once sworn enemies Bringing each other back to life due to undying love for eachother. After exchanging vows and exchanging the overdue kiss "Nothing could ever separate us from each other, ever . You are my wife now and my queen" he said as he kissed her soft hand. She looked uo at him and smiled. She has on light makeup. Her cheeks were peachy with blush, It made her look like a flower he thought. "I will love you forver Ben". her words comforted his heart.

After their honeymoon Rey had noticed her period was late. And she kept feeling overwhelmingly nausseous. Could it be ? She wondered in excitement. She happily went off to see a doctor who confirmed that she was with child. Her heart exploted with joy and she couldnt wait to share with Ben the beautiful blessing.

Ben had been doing some jedi exercsises and training. Rey watched him wing the saber and crush tragets with it. "Ben!" she screamed with such happiness ! Ben looked at his wife and ran to her as he picked her up and swung her around. "What brings you here with such excitement huh" he said with a giggle. "Ben I'm ,,, I'm pregnant" . Her eyes glowed and looked up at him like a shy kitten.

His heart skipped a beat and he smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen. I'm .. gonna be a father !" he screamed. He picked her up again and spun her around again. "Finally we're gonna be a family" he said as he kissed Rey's forehead.

The End

Note: Thank you all for taking the time to read my story. I don't want this to end because I want to keep them together in my mind and I wish they would have gotten together in the film (angry cries). If you watch Mike Zeroh on youtube he gives updates on new films that george lucas and others are working on wich SPOILER ALERT will have ben come back and rey possibly having Ben's baby through the power of the force but of course these are all talks that they have on their channel so check that channel out . Anyways please leave a review ! Thank You!


End file.
